pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Line
End of the Line is the final episode of 5th season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: This episode might be made before the episodes in between the beginning and the end of the arc, but here it is, our heroes have now completed most of the missions in Grand Theft Auto and I am still unaware of how they let guns be in the show. Max: Well I think it's time for my gym battle! Sweet: There are still riots in the area, so be careful. Max: Okay! CJ, I'm ready! CJ: Okay! (Later Max, Ash, Vivi, CJ and Sweet are on their car) CJ: *drives between Big Smoke's Crack Fortress and Fortree Gym* Here it is! Max: Let's go! *go to the Fortree Gym* Winona, I'm coming here to challenge you for a gym battle! Winona: Hello Max! Max: Hi, Winona. It's been a while! Winona: Hey Max, are you here to challenge me? Max: Yeah, I'm here to challenge you Winona: Okay, lets get to the stage. Referee: The battle will be a 3 by 3 fight, only the challenger can substitute Pokemon. Let the battle begin! Max: Go Camerupt! *sends out Camerupt* Winona: Go, Skarmory! -sends out Skarmory- Winona: Skarmory, use Steel Wing Camerupt: -uses Flamethrower- Skarmory: -uses Steel Wing- Jessie: We are trying to get to Pikachu. James: But this riot is still in the area. Meowth: From our balloon, we need to strategize. Skarmory: -is defeated- Referee: Skarmory is unable to battle, Camerupt is the winner Ash: Good job Max! Vivi: You are winning, keep it up! Winona: Go, Swablu! -sends out Swablu- Winona: Swablu, use Aerial Ace! Camerupt: -uses Flamethrower- Swablu: -uses Aerial Ace- Referee: Camerupt is unable to battle, Swablu is the winner. Max: Go, Marshtomp! *sends out Marshtomp* Use Ice Beam! Winona: Swablu, use Aerial Ace Marshtomp: -uses Ice Beam- Swablu: -uses Aerial Ace and is defeated- Referee: Swablu is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner Winona: Go, Altaria! -sends out Altaria- Max: That's easy, Marshtomp! Use Ice Beam! Winona: Altaria, use DragonBreath! Marshtomp: -uses Ice Beam- Altaria: -uses DragonBreath- Referee: Altaria is unable to battle, Marshtomp is the winner Max: Alright! Ash: Max, you won! Vivi: You now have 6 badges! Referee: The victory goes to Max! Winona: Max, here's the Feather Badge! Max: Okay. Everyone, I got a Feather Badge! Marshtomp: Marshtomp! -hugs Max- Max: Well let's go, everyone! Bye, Winona. See you later! Winona: Bye Max! Max: Um, Ash? Where's Vivi? Ash: I do not know, I think someone snuck in. Max: *saw CJ got away barely from Big Smoke's Crack Palace exploding* Is that CJ? I think so, Let's help him! Ash: I think it is CJ. Team Rocket: -tries to use a claw- Sweet: *jumping on the truck's ladder* Tenpenny you motherf**king piece of shit, I ain't letting you get away with all you've done. CJ: Sweet, NO! Vivi: Help me! Max: Frank has Vivi? Ash: He must have snuck in for a hostage that could keep others occupied for his escape. CJ: Max and Ash, You can ride to my car. I'll chase to that fire truck. Max and Ash: Okay. CJ: Put your seat belt on quick! *chase Tenpenny's Fire truck* Max: Okay! *puts my seat belt on* Ash: -puts his seat belt on- Sweet: I'm gonna piss on your corpse Tenpenny. I ain't losing this fool! Oh, sh*t! Jessie: Not the rioters again! James: Do we help the twerps? Meowth: That guy in the fire truck has the young girl, that's even lower than us. Sweet: CJ, do something! Vivi: Can you let me go Frank? CJ: Just keep hanging on bro! (Later in between training station and dock as Tenpenny drives to the ocean dock) Sweet: Oh man, that was a close call, I ain't letting this bastard go. Max: Hang on, Vivi and Sweet! Ash: Yeah, hang on! (Cop starts stamping on Sweet's fingers) Cop: Let go you dumb bastard! Sweet: F**k you pig! AHHH my fingers! Max: We need to help Sweet! Ash: Do we use our Pokemon? CJ: Yeah, That would be good idea! Max: Go, Marshtomp -sends out Marshtomp- Ash: Go Pikachu! Pikachu: -leaps off Ash's shoulder- CJ: Hang on, Sweet! Max and Ash can get you. Max: Marshtomp, use Ice Beam! Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Marshtomp: -uses Ice Beam- Pikachu: -uses Thunderbolt- Sweet: -falls to the Ice Beam and Thunderbolt combo as it forms stairs- CJ: Gotcha! Sweet: Thanks Max and Ash! Vivi: Max, someone help me! Ash: Pikachu and Marshtomp did well with that combo! Jessie: The fire truck appears to be driven by a bad person! James And he had the girl! Meowth: The twoips saved her though, so maybe we should attack the truck. CJ: Take the wheel, It's pay back time! Sweet: Motherf**ker! Take that pig bastard down. Those firetrucks are indestructible. We ain't gonna dent it! Watch our six, cops on our tail.